The White Light Alchemist
by TheDreamFlareAlchemist
Summary: Can you brave the storm? Can you withstand the rain? Elizabeth Ridel is on a journey for answers. After life dealt her a bad hand shes learned to work with the few Aces up her sleave, but will that be enough? Or will she meet new people and learn to trust again? Maybe life has more things in store for her than she ever imagined. Edward x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*** Author's Note ***

This is my first time writing on here so sorry if it's not perfect but i still hope you like it. I don't have much to say so enjoy. (If you were looking for it, this is the rewritten version of the first chapter/prologue.)

First person

It was cold out today. The clouds covered the sky shielding us from the sun. We were all gathered around a headstone, a fresh pile of dirt lay at our feet. People, most of which i didn't recognize, were all around me dressed in black. Mother was crying and i remember clinging to her leg through the fabric of her dress. Her dirty brown hair hung in loose curtains of curls framing her red rimmed hazel eyes. Loud sobs racked her body and a few people tried to console her. Every few minutes someone was sending a sympathetic look my way, some even tried to tell me mommy and daddy would be okay.

It was as though they thought i didn't understand the fact my dad was dead. Even to this day i don't really know how i understood that fact. That his body was lifeless and cold and buried 6 feet underground never to be seen again. I wanted to cry so badly at the time and just shut out the world. To hide and let out all of these emotions my tiny seven year old mind couldn't comprehend. I would have broke down right there if it weren't for this unexplainable want to stay strong for my mother.

One of the men my dad had worked with offered us a ride home. I believe his name was Zack or Zeke but i can't recall now much more than a blurry image of a man in a uniform. My dad was a officer in the Military, First Lieutenant Daniel Ridel.

Once we were in the car gloom started to come down in the form of light rain drops. I watched as the drops raced each other down the window. Back, and forth, back, and forth again, everything else outside the window passing in only a blur. We pulled up in front of my house, my mother offering the officer thanks before we proceeded into the house. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I heard mother enter into her room and quietly shut her door. Soon i couldn't distinguish any sound other then my weeping and the light pitter patter of the rain against my window pane. That night i lied down on my bed and cried and cried. Wishing for nothing more than to have my dad there to hold me and whisper reassurance that everything was going to be okay. For weeks after i cried myself to sleep and wished for my dad to be home with me. Nothing was okay and it was only going to get worse.

I was seven years old.

Mother was in a perpetual bad mood afterwards. I think i heard it called depression somewhere and i now i find myself thinking that was probably what it had been in the beginning. Her days consisted of leaving the house early, appearing some time in the afternoon again then drowning her sorrows in whatever liquor she could find. At first it was difficult to adjust to her odd new behavior but soon it was just everyday life. One day something changed. I'm not sure what happened but she became enraged. She found her favorite outlet for her anger in her daughter.

It didn't hurt much in the beginning but i would cry and scream because i didn't understand why she was angry with me. It didn't make sense. What had i done? How could i make her stop? No one ever answered my questions, not that i actually voiced them.

As time went on she got more violent and i learned that crying and showing weakness only fueled her so i stopped. What else could i do? I put up a mask, kept a straight face, and just bared it. It wasn't the best situation in the world but i learned to cope.

The only escape i had was Alchemy. It was wonderful and intriguing and just down right amazing. I kept all my books and materials at an abandoned house two streets over from my own so mother wouldn't find out. I was to worried if she found out she would react badly or force me to stop. Even worse both.

I found i was very good at Energy Alchemy and so i turned my focus mainly on that.

As it be one day while i was walking over to that very abandoned house i stumbled upon a puppy. The thing was shivering and cowering in an alley way looking as though it was just at the wrong end of a beating. Being the stupid eleven year old i was, i quickly ran over to it and grabbed it up completely forgetting the dangers this could cause. It squirmed and thrashed as best the potato sized dog could. It looked terrified and for what? It's not like i could do it any harm. It also looked from what i could tell to be a German Shepherd.

It was so young still and i couldn't leave it outside all alone. I continued on my way to the abandoned house, the pup safely wrapped in my arms.

Latter that day i was sitting reading, in what i assumed used to be an upstairs bedroom. The pup i found was sleeping in an old crate i found with a torn, tattered blanket lying inside. I know it wasn't the best but, there wasn't much more i could do for him at the time. I certainly couldn't run all the way home just to find him something better to sleep in.

Currently my attention was absorbed in an ancient Alchemy book that more so focused on the basics of Alchemy. All of a sudden a loud thump sounded around the room. Being the jumpy child i was, for obvious reasons, whipped my head around to see what in Amestris happened.

There sprawled out on the floor was the pup, a tipped over crate, and a whole deck of loose leaf cards. I chuckled to myself. "Look how worked up you got me" i spoke to the pup as i made my way over to the closest card, glancing at it as i picked it up. The Ace of Spades. "Ace, hmmm" i looked over at the pup. "Well if you stick around that'll work just fine" a smile graced my lips. No i was not talking to myself in this abandoned house but possibly, my very first friend.

I was eleven years old, four months before i became twelve.

Today was the day, i was going to do it. I had it all planned. I was going to bring my dad back to life with human transmutation. The past three months i had been studying the process of human transmutation and was ready. As soon as i had heard it was possible i found as many reading materials for it as i could and studied when ever i could get away. This was it, this was the solution to all my problems. Use mother to bring dad back and i could be happy again.

Mother had passed out from drinking too much. Nothing new. I was going to use her along with some other materials to bring my dad back. Dad was coming home.

I had everything prepared. The circle used for the transmutation was drawn on the kitchen floor. Pushing mother off the couch, i pulled her over to the middle of the circle. I couldn't wait to see my dad again. His smile, his kind eyes, his bubbly laugh. It was all going to reappear in my life and fix everything. I just knew he would make it all better.

After making sure she was positioned in the right spot, i walked over to the middle of the circle. Picking up a blade from the place i left it on the counter, i sliced a small cut in the palm of my hand. Blood slowly dripped onto the pile of other ingredients in the center of the circle. Moving over to the outer rim of the transmutation array, i mentally prepared myself. It's now or never. I won't fail you dad.

Taking a deep breath, i pushed my hands down to the circle producing a loud slapping noise as my blooded hand made contact with the hardwood floor. I watched in awe as the mesmerizing electric blue sparks of Alchemy swirled around me, effectively lighting the room. The sight left me speechless, for words could not convey the magnificence of what i was witnessing.

Suddenly the electric blues turned to threatening purples and treacherous blacks filling me with fear. I looked around the room, what was going on? Was i supposed to feel so scared of something meant to bring me happiness? Outside i could hear Ace barking and scratching at the back door seeing as i tied him up there before i started. Did he sense it too? What was going on? Next thing i knew there was an eye looking at me from inside the transmutation circle. I screamed and tried to run as millions of little black hands grabbed me and pulled me back to the eye. Correction, into the eye. Ace's barks grew more frantic and worried as he scratched the door with even more vigor. I was still screaming at the top of my lungs as the little hands finally succeeded at dragging me into the eye. Every sound became muted and distorted like being submerged in water.

It was black everywhere and my leg and arm were being devoured (opposite Edwards). I cried in pain like never before. No beating or emotional turmoil could compare to the pure agony i was feeling now. Then all i could see was white and all i could feel was the pain of where my limbs used to be. In front of me stood a being that was completely white with nothing more than a black outline and a mouth. Truly something out of a nightmare. Behind it stood an enormous door or possibly a gate. It was intricately designed but i wasn't really focussed on what it depicted at that moment in time. The being smiled at me before opening it mouth, "welcome Elizabeth". Such a disturbing sound like no other spilled from its mouth as it uttered those words. "Where am i ? Who are you?" my voice showing just how horrified i was. "I am truth, i am god, i am one, i am all, yet i am no one, and i am you" its grin grew ever bigger furthering my unease. I stared, terror and confusion plain as day on my face. What was that even supposed to mean? "Why am i here?" I asked. "To pay the tole and see the truth" was the things reply. I looked around again before the door/gate opened and pulled me into its darkness. The last thing i heard was the thing speaking in a mocking tone "goodbye for now ".

I don't remember much of what happened after that besides being dragged through a dark tunnel. All assortments of knowledge crammed into my head at once. The world's secrets flowing by like a real of film unraveling.

Next thing i know i'm bleeding on the kitchen floor. Ace and someone i can't clearly see in my haze, are coming to my rescue. The thing in the transmutation array, what ever monstrosity it was, appeared dead. Dear god i hope it was.

I'm still not exactly sure what happened in that house. Whatever occurred while i was with that thing the Truth is a blank. To this day i'm still grateful to Ace and that man who saved my life.

I was twelve years old.

The only true family i had left now was Ace and honestly i learned to accept that fact. Being alone wasn't such a big deal and nothing was going to stop me from achieving my new goal. I was going to become a State Alchemist. I was going to go into the Military just like my dad, find some answers, and repay an old debt. It took a lot of hard work and about 2 months but i reached my goal.

I was a month over thirteen years old and a certified State Alchemist. 

*** Author's Note part 2 ***

It was more of a prologue than a chapter really but that's fine. I'm just giving you a little background info for our main character, yet don't be fooled that's nowhere near the full story. In the next chapter i will introduce our main character to Edward and Alphonse as well as get to meet someone new :).

For all the luck that rains down from the clouds I'll see ya next time!

TheDreamFlareAlchemist


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Author's Note**

So hi guys, Dream here and i just wanted to let you know i've rewritten the first chapter and uploaded it. I would appreciate it if you would go read that seeing as how i put a lot of work into it and put some new things in it that will be important to the plot of this fic. Over all this new version of chapter 1 should be much better than the original since it was written 2 years ago and my style has changed since then. I just wanted to let you all know but most of you in the future will have already read the rewritten version so pay no mind to this note. Anyway go read the first chapter again if you want or carry on to the next. Please enjoy! (if you're reading this and there's not a new chapter yet sorry you'll have to wait)

For all the luck that rains down from the clouds I'll see ya next time!

TheDreamFlareAlchemist


	3. Chapter 3

*** Author's Note ***

So wow Jezus Christ, it's been 2 freaking years and I have no excuse. Sorry guys I promise you won't have to wait another 2 years for an update. I'm putting myself on a schedule, mind you not a great schedule, but at least a chapter a month if not more.

I'd like to thank Stormy Vixen (love your name!) for being my first and only review on the prologue chapter. I appreciate your support and I'm very sorry for the long wait!

Anywho if you're new to this story or the few who have been waiting for an update, I'd like to say hello and get ready for the storm!

Third Person

The Colonel was in his office talking to Edward and Alphonse about there being a serial killer killing State Alchemist currently in Central. Breda and Falman were playing a game of chess while Havoc took a smoke break . Fury was tinkering with an old radio while it made static noise . Hawkeye was reluctantly taking Black Hayate for a walk after the Colonel forced her to leave so they could stop doing paper work .

"Sir, i really don't think Black Hayate needs a walk" almost a plea, but she spoke it as more of a statement. "Come now look how hyper he's being", they both looked over at the dog calmly licking his paw. A nervous chuckle escaped the Colonel's mouth. "Whatever you say Sir" she commented in an amused tone as she called Black Hayate to follow her. A relieved sigh echoed throughout the room from all parties left as they all set down their pens and papers to be signed in a rush later.

Back to the present conversation.

"The serial killer is being called Scar for the x-shaped scar across his face" Colonel Mustang said . "Why is he killing State Alchemist?" Edward asked while Alphonse stood beside him with a small nodding jester. "We don't know why, actually we don't know much about him" Musang mused "all we know about him is his scar, he's targeting State Alchemists, and the fact he uses an unusual form of killing". "Unusual form of killing?" the look on both the teens faces clearly showed their curiosity.

"He explodes their heads from the inside". The grim chill that settled into the room did nothing more than make the conversation hold a slightly disturbing atmosphere. "We'll keep that in mind if we run across him" Edward said in possibly an attempt to lighten the mood. "I'm serious he is a very dangerous person" Mustang said with a sigh. "Alright we're lea- " Edward was cut off as someone entered the room.

First person 

I worked under direct order of Colonel Riley Branston. He was an older gentlemen in his early forties with two sons and a wife at home. He was tall and had brown graying hair on his head. The man was kind but, stern with a cruel sense of humor. He liked to send me on errands and missions i was rather against doing or just disliked, not to mention some of his more notorious "office pranks". As of late he was going to send me on one of those errands now .

I was staring at his rusty green eyes almost pleading him not to send me. "Why can't you send your assistant?" i asked. "He's busy right now" was his response. "He's always busy when you need someone to talk to that pyromaniac" i mumbled under my breath. His grin widened ever so slightly showing he caught what i said.

"Why me?". "Cause its fun to torture you" he said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. I sighed "i don't have a choice do i?". "Nope it's a direct order from me!" he said with a big smile, a little to happy at my misery.

I turned on my heels and walked out the door, Ace following close behind. We were being sent to tell Colonel Pyromaniac, cough cough i mean Colonel Mustang, that Colonel Branston has been transferred to East Command. I was also supposed to invite him to come play a game of chess with Branston. I hate speaking with Mustang or even interacting with him. He was worse than Branston and he got under my skin just the right way to make me consider how bad it would really be if i got court martialed for hitting a soldier of higher rank.

Ace was at my side walking at an even pace with me. We reached our destination all too soon and i threw the door open.

"Colonel Mustang" i said walking into the office and standing in front of his desk. Ace sat at my side. There are two other people in the office i didn't recognise. One was in a tall suit of armor made of what appeared to be some type of metal, and the other was a short kid about my age with golden hair. I spared them a glance but, decided to focus my attention on Mustang. Lets just hurry and get this over with.

"Hello Elizabeth, what luck i have to get a visit from you today" he said with a smirk curling onto his face. "Colonel Branston wanted me to inform you he's been transferred to East Command" i said in calm tone trying to ignore his smirk. "Oh really and you decided to come inform me yourself, how nice!" he said smirk still present if not bigger. "No the Colonel has a sick sense of humor and made me come talk to ya bastard" i said dead serious and a bit peeved off . "Is that the only reason you came was to curse at me" he said exasperated. I smirked "actually no he also wants you to come play a game of chess with him when you get a chance" before he could respond the short blond kid spoke up. 

"WAIT WHO ARE YOU?!" he asked clearly frustrated and confused. "This, Edward is Elizabeth Ridel The White Light Alchemist" he stated my full title. The short blond kid i now know is Edward gasped. "But she looks my age!" Edward said. "I'm thirteen years old" i stated matter-of-factly. "I'm twelve" he said still gaping like a fish. "She was the youngest State Alchemist before you Edward" Mustang cut in. 

"Ohh so your The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric" i said finally coming to the conclusion. He gave a big smile before it fell off his face in an instant at my next words. "You're a lot shorter than i thought you would be" i clearly ticked him off.

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE FALLS IN THE SHADOW OF AN ANT" he started to rant the person in the suite of armor grabbed him before he could attack me. Ace stepped in front of me and growled at Edward. He stopped ranting and looked at Ace. I almost forgot he was there. He growled again. "Ace" the German Shepherd immediately sat down at my side recognizing my tone meant there was no danger. The only reason he was allowed to be here in the Military building with me was because he was so well behaved just like Black Hayate.

Edward asked "you have a dog?". "This big guy is Ace" i said patting Aces head. The suite of armor bent down to pet Ace. Ace looked at me to get permission. I nodded to him and Ace walked over to the person in the armor and let he or she pet him. "Hi Ace i'm Alphonse" Ace wagged his tail slightly. Hmmm male voice so this must be Edward's brother i've also heard about. 

I turned to Mustang. "I have to be going" he nodded and i gave him a crisp salute. He nodded once again and i took my leave Ace right at my side. I heard voices in the room as i walked away and assumed the boys and Mustang were talking. I passed Hawkeye on the way to Branston's office. We said hello while Ace and Black Hayate greeted each other for a second. We departed after that both of them surely heading back to Mustang's office.

Continuing on my path to Branston's office which i suppose is technically my office as well, or at least a desk in it. I knocked on his office door as i heard a "come in" from the other side.

I stepped into the office quietly closing the door. "Did you speak with Colonel Mustang?" curse that cheshire grin on his face. Sigh "yes i did Sir". "Good i think that's enough torture for today and seeing as we just got here we don't have stacks of paperwork yet so you're free to leave for the day" he said with a real smile on his face. "Thank you Sir" i saluted. He laughed "you don't have to always be so formal with me". "Right, sorry it'll probably happen again though" que more laughing. "Get out of here kid!" i may have pouted slightly, but if you ask i'll deny it. "I'm not a kid" i mumbled as i walked out the door. Through the whole ordeal Ace never strayed from my side. 

Deciding to not risk my life with cafeteria food, i opted to go find a local take out food joint. Outside the sky was stormy and it appeared as if the skies were just waiting to pour down and flood the streets.

I thought about my dad. It felt like forever ago when i last saw him alive but i soon realized it was forever ago. It has been about five years. I smiled the rain might remind me of his death but also the good memories too. Even before the rain reminded me of him i loved it. The way it looked on a rainy day, the way it felt, and even how it smelt. I preferred a rainy day over a sunny one any time. The thunder and lightening were powerful when they took over the sky. Maybe that's why i use the type of alchemy i use, to feel powerfully and free. Ohh if i forgot to mention, i use energy alchemy or more precisely lightning alchemy. Pretty cool right!

I started to notice it getting lighter out. It had been five am when i left East Command. It was almost 7 now, wow that was a long walk. I'm just now noticing my fatigue. I walk down an ally taking a shortcut to get to the hotel I'm staying at, figuring i can just eat from the breakfast bar there now. Apparently an "issue" occurred with the room i was supposed to get in the barracks, so for now i'm in a hotel. Of course all expenses paid for by yours truly. I suppose i make enough money so i shouldn't be complaining but, what if i hadn't of been a State Alchemist. Continuing down the alley, out of nowhere the wall beside me was blown up sending rock and rubble flying in all directions. I jumped along with Ace out of the way. The light of a alchemic transmutation dies away. I looked over and see a man with an x-shaped scar on his face.

"The White Light Alchemist you die today"

Third Person

"So shes a State Alchemist?" Alphonse questioned turning his attention from Edward to The Colonel. "Yes Elizabeth Ridel, she became a Certified State Alchemist last year at the age of 13" Mustang nodded as he shared this information with the bothers. "I briefly remember hearing about that last year, but i haven't heard of her since" Edward was slightly baffled that another State Alchemist almost as young as him was stationed in East Command.

"She has been stationed up in Briggs since becoming part of the military under the command of Colonel Riley Branston". "Branston? Never heard of him " curiosity struck Edward at the news of these people he didn't know. For some odd reason unknown to Edward, he was intrigued in this girl. Questions like 'What reason did she have for joining the military so young', 'if she's a State Alchemist how good is she' and many of the same flashed through his mind. Shaking his head he turned to Alphonse who was still conversing with Colonel Mustang. "We should get going Al" he stated promptly interrupting The Colonel. " Brother that was rude " Alphonse quickly turned to Mustang. "Sorry Sir " a smirk rose to The Colonel's face "I'm used to your brothers attitude, he has such a short fuse ". Alphonse had to grab his brother before he could lunge and do God knows what to Mustang. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME SMALL YOU BASTARD OF A COLONEL LET ME COME BACK OVER THERE AND SHOW YOU- "Sorry Sir we'll just be on our way " a nervous laugh escaped Alphonse mouth as he drug his ranting brother out of Colonel Mustang's office. Mustang just shook his head after they left clearly amused.

The boys made their way outside heading towards their hotel. A drop of water hit Edward's nose starting the light rain storm. Thunder cracked across the sky as they entered the hotel and Edward couldn't seem to drop the sudden foreboding yet excited feeling for tomorrow.

*** Author's Note part 2 ***

So please leave a comment and all that good stuff. I'm gonna leave some songs at the beginning of each chapter in the author's note section so look out for those if you want. They will relate to the chapter or a character in the chapter. I'll start doing that next update.

For all the luck that rains down from the clouds I'll see ya next time!

TheDreamFlareAlchemist


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

*** Author's Note ***

Hi guys, so if you didn't know already i have rewritten chapter one so if you could go look at that i would appreciate it. This will be the first chapter of the month and i'm hoping to have chapter four up for you guys shortly. The songs for this chapter are "It Has Begun" by Starset and "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. Enjoy!

First Person

The last of a loud rumble of thunder died away as he spoke those words. Die today? Who does this guy think he is?

All too soon he was in front of me making a grab for my face. Ducking under his arm and spinning out of the way, i watched as his hand slammed into the wall behind me. Alchemic discharge in the form of red light burst through the air as yet another wall gained a new hole. He was quick to turn around and even quicker to launch another attack at me. Being wary of his strange alchemy i avoided another grab made by his hand and successfully landed a kick to his stomach. He flew back a few feet before regaining his footing.

I saw my opening as he tripped on a piece of brick from one of the previously destroyed walls. If i can get a few good punches in now i can disorient him long enough to get away. I don't particularly enjoy fighting this dangerous a battle this early in the goddamn morning.

Making my move i darted up the pavement. The light rainfall working fast to dampen the ground. Near silent wet slapping noises could be heard coming from my brown leather boots splashing in the water.

His eyes widened slightly as i got close and he moved to defend. Not good. I exchanged five blows with him. Two of which he managed to block. As i threw a well aimed punch for his right shoulder i noticed his hand moving up to grab at my arm. Shit. I jumped backwards into a crouch just in time for him to miss me yet again. Kicking my leg out i caught his own legs and pulled them out from under him.

As he fell he reached out his hand locking it onto a pipe attached to one of the alley walls. More red light filled the area where he was as steam gushed out of the pipe.

What the hell? Was that a hot water line? Keeping a calm face i flicked a chunk of wet, dark brown hair out of my face and spun around. He was gone. I highly doubt he just decided to leave seeing as he seems hell bent of killing me for whatever reason.

I cautiously looked around. A shock of lightning filled the alley, briefly allowing me to see through the steam. I flinched as i saw a shadow dance across the adjacent wall, barely visible in the still existent steam.

The expected thunder followed after the lightning, almost seeming to split the earth with its roar. Wait a minute. I'm so stupid. Clapping my hands and whirling to face behind me i let a potent bolt of white lightning shoot from my hands. It illuminated the whole alley, same as the natural flash of lightning.

Good thing i used alchemy right at that second because it hit my opponent right in his chest as he was attempting to hit me from behind. Seeing as my attack wasn't meant to kill it only surprised him for a second. Long enough for me to get out of his path.

Rolling to the side and out of the way his attack ruptured yet another alley wall. I skidded to a stop my foot catching on a piece of rubble. My luck must be somewhat good today because just as i fell flat on my back he had apparently been lunging for my head again. Seeing as i was no longer where he was aiming for, his hand shot over me getting one of the walls. Before i could do anything to protect myself or move i was covered in brick debris. Now bruised and covered in dust i quickly moved out of the way before he noticed me.

God damnit do i ever get a break today?! I thought as i was again sprawled out on the cold ground but this time, by my leg giving out was the cause.

The man with the hand that explodes things was making his was over almost too fast for a human and as i tried to get back to my feet in time i had a sudden realization. I wasn't going to make it out of the way in time. This psycho was gonna blow some part of me up.

"You will die for your crimes against my people Sta-!" he was cut off as a blur of brown and black tackled him. My god Ace had perfect timing. I stumbled to my feet, let out a high pitched whistle, then clapped my hands. For the second time today my white energy alchemy sparked through the air hitting the still fallen man. Turning around not more than a second later i took off running. Well running as best i can with my leg. Right out the alley way i continued down the street never looking back. A block down Ace joined me at my side.

He kept pace with me all the way to the hotel. We only slowed down as we made it into the lobby. A look around assured me the fucker hadn't followed us.

Temporarily forgetting about breakfast we headed up to our room. As soon as we walked in the door i fetched a towel for Ace then immediately checked my automail. A sisley dent was staring back at me when i looked at my leg. Sighing i pulled my pant leg back down and limped my way over to the bathroom. I was going to have to have that looked at soon.

Deciding i didn't feel like being covered in brick dust any longer or getting pneumonia from the cold rain clinging to my clothing, i hoped in the shower. The warm water from the shower head cascaded down my body soothing my sore, bruised muscles.

Squeezing some soap onto my hand i tried to avoid noticing the pale white line crossing my palm. I then moved my hands to my chocolate colored locks, slowly lathering the soap through my hair.

Now that i had time to think about more than how to avoid a deadly alchemy attack. It struck me. That must have been the State Alchemist killer from Central. Wait but if that was him, scar i think his name was, then does that mean he's now in East City. That's not good. Not good at all.

Emerging from the shower i got to work bandaging up my wounds which really only consisted of a few scratches and some bruised ribs. The thought that i just went up against THE State Alchemist killer and came back alive and mostly unscathed is kinda unexpected. I would've figured he would have at least broken a bone or something.

Just as i think that, i move to set the gauze down resulting in a painful jolt from my ribs. The gauze fell to the floor as i sharply twist back around. What was i saying about no broken bones? Pressing a finger to one of my ribs i wince in pain. Yup that definitely feels broken.

My stomach let out a loud gurgling noise alerting me to my hunger. A glance at the clock on the wall lets me know it's now ten am and Ace and i haven't eaten since nine last night. Walking out of the bathroom after getting dressed i grab my wallet and watch as i head for the door. The breakfast bar should still be open.

"I'm gonna head down stairs to get some food for us alright?" no response other than a slight shift under the towel Ace is currently lying under. Not that i really expected much of an answer. I'm used to the silence that accompanies a lot of one sided speech.

Heading down stairs as i planned i got in line. This isn't one of those fancy free breakfast bars that some of the nicer hotels have. Knowing this once i'm at the head of the line i pay for two meals. The man eyes me weirdly but my face stays neutral and i don't spare him an extra look.

Having accomplished what i came down stairs to do, i sneak past the security and back to the staircase to the upstairs. This place also has a stupid rule about taking food out of the dining area.

I return back to the room with our food. Ace and i make fast work of our pancakes and sausage, his paired with water in a dish on the floor while my meal includes a glass bottle of sweet, cold milk.

Finishing everything off Ace jumps onto the single bed in the room. Curling up at the foot he's asleep in no time. Shutting off the light then following his example, i collapse onto the bed. Too tired to even register the burning pain in my ribs from that action. Rolling onto my side i'm out like a light in a matter of minutes.

First Person

Waking up and seeing the world in an upside down position is not the first thing you expect. So then, why the fuck is everything upside down?

"Oh brother you're awake" i guess most people don't expect to see a suit of armor when they wake up either. "You fell asleep on the couch again". Huffing i sat up and readjusted myself.

"What time is it Al?" i don't even remember putting my book down last night.

"A little past 11, you stayed up late last night" Al said as he got up moving to the couch.

"You let me sleep in that late!?" i quickly jumped up rushing over to my suit case. My messy bed head of hair kept dangling in my face and frustrated i repeatedly pushed the strands away. "We are supposed to meet Colonel Bastard in like-" swiftly turning my head in the direction of the clock i groaned. "Twenty minutes!"

"BROTHER its not my fault you didn't tell me we were meeting the Colonel" he scolded me. Shit i did forget to tell him didn't i. Sighing he turned away from me. "I'm going to grab something from down stairs for you to eat on the way".

"Okay just don't take to long". It was his turn to huff as he opened the door and stepped out.

Pulling on my black leather pants i plopped back onto the green couch. I reached for my brush i had left on the table at some point yesterday and unwrapped the hair band from my wrist. Working quick i whipped the brush through my hair eradicating any knots. Soon as that was finished i began braiding my hair. Rewrapping my hair band around the end of the braid i tugged on my red overcoat and attached my watch chain to my pants.

I was about to go down and fetch Al because we really needed to leave but he practically ran into me when i opened the door. "Okay Al let's go before Colonel Bastard barbeques us".

"Alright here, eat this" he shoved a warm sweet pastry into my hand a piece of wax paper the only thing stopping me from getting sticky. A honey bun. Rushing out the door, down the stairs, and out the lobby entrance, i ate my sweet breakfast. We continued our rushed pace, only stopping when we entered East Headquarters.

Stepping up to the bastards outer office door, i knocked. Hawkeye opened the door revealing most of Mustang's team working on some task. The only person missing was Sergeant Major Fury.

"Hello Edward" the First Lieutenant moved to the side allowing Al and i to enter.

"Mam" Al said once we walked in. She nodded at us.

"The Colonel is waiting for you in his office".

"I know" i answered glumly. Shifting my weight i started heading for his office. Al following closely behind me, i slammed the door open. I heard Al let out a quiet sigh as we entered, obviously annoyed with my antics.

"Fullmetal so nice to see you" his ever present smirk already firmly planted on his face. "Even if you did show up late" the smug bastard.

Que a deep scowl to form on my face, "you're the one who called so late last night, it's your fault i was so tired that i overslept".

"My bad i thought someone of your-" smirk growing ever so slightly "stature would be able to handle waking up early".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" The fucker knew just how to piss me off.

"Brother calm down you're gonna get us both in trouble" Al stammered keeping me in place before i could break some part of Mustang. Right, he's right, Ed you need to calm down.

"You called me last night and told me to come here so cut the crap what do you want?" i tried to sooth the rage. Keyword 'tried'. I'm sure both of the other occupants in this office could clearly see my anger just boiling under the surface barely restrained. If he wasn't my commanding officer i would probably have beat him up by now seeing as he plays this game of his far too often for my liking.

"I have an alchemist i think you boys could benefit from going to see" the Bastards previous smirk had vanished to be replace with a more neutral expression. "His name is Shou Tucker, the Sewing-Life Alchemist, i have reason to believe you might find some of his knowledge useful in your current research" he said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Hawkeye has a piece of paper with his address and other basic information on it for you, make sure to get it on your way out".

"What makes you think we will get any information we need from him?"

"He made a talking chimera" dead silence followed his statement.

"A… a talking chimera is that even possible?" i asked with a hint of doubt ebbed into my voice.

"Apparently so, the reports state he brought in a talking chimera but it only spoke once" his voice taking on an even grimmer tone than he was originally using. "It only said 'i want to die' after that it refused to eat and eventually starved to death" grim didn't even describe the harsh fog that fell over the room. I grimaced slightly.

The conversation shifted to more information about The Sewing-Life Alchemist along with other military matters. "When you do go see Shou can you pass on a message for me? Tell him his reexamination is coming up" Mustang tacked onto the conversation as Al and i were leaving his inner office.

"Ya sure" i gave him a backwards wave while Al shut his door.

"Brother don't forget to get the address from Miss Hawkeye before we leave" he mumbled in my ear reminding me to talk to The First Lieutenant.

"First Lieutenant, Colonel Bastard said yo-" she started speaking as she turned, an outstretched hand holding a folded piece of paper.

"Here you go Edward". I took the paper from her sticking it in my pants pocket.

"Thank you Mam" i said with a sheepish grin. She smiled and nodded her head going back to what she had been doing. Hearing about this Sewing-Life Alchemist has me thinking maybe we should do a little extra research before paying him a visit. As we headed out of the office and down the hall i turned to Al.

"How about for the rest of the day we go to the library and do a little research on bio-alchemy?" i said speaking my thoughts from a few minutes prier. Al nodded and we headed down the winding corridors of East Headquarters and out the front gate.

We decided to go to First Branch. Besides what appeared to be a minor scuffle security had with some guy trying to get into the library without military identification, it was a pretty uneventful trip. Evidently after we got there and got all settled in we actually did spend almost our whole day researching. Leaving, the clock on the wall behind the mousy, brown haired librarian stated it was near eight pm meaning a late dinner for the two of us. I mean a late dinner for me.

About two blocks away from First Branch i bumped into a man on the otherwise desolate street. My watch chain jingled as i was almost knocked down to the ground. The man was tall and bulky wearing a bright yellow rain coat with the hood pulled up over his face. He stopped only a foot away and turned his head in my direction. I was met with the sight of tan toned skin and dark tinted sunglasses. Really sunglasses at night?

Al lightly poked my side "are you okay?" he asked a slight bit of worry in his voice. Sparing him a quick glance i nodded. Something about this guy didn't feel right. Call it intuition or instinct if you want but, his next words had me on edge.

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric aren't you?" he phrased it like a question yet it sounded more like a statement.

"And if i am?" i probably should've asked who he was or what he wanted but, i could already feel the air around us shift colder. He wanted trouble and who he was wasn't my top priority at the moment.

He spun around with a fast dash in our direction, his hand reaching out to grab me. I ducked out of the way and Al came at him with a punch. The man shifted his attack to Al's side. Al's punch didn't connect and i shot around him to land one of my own. Out of nowhere red alchemic light sparked from the hand holding Al's side. As the man jumped back also avoiding my attack, Al flew backwards a fresh hole in his armor.

"ALPHONSE!" i screamed. Al gave no response. What the fuck type of alchemy was that? Tearing my gaze from him i focused back on the tanned man.

He charged me, trying to land a hit anywhere he could. I dodged everyone not sure if what he did to Al could also be done to me. He seemed to be nursing a wound on his shoulder. I tried to use this to my advantage. A particularly fast hit was aimed toward my face and with no time to dodge i made the decision to block. I luckily used my automail arm and that seemed to confuse him for a moment. Long enough for me to jump back a few steps.

"You have an automail arm" again worded like a question but instead stated. I looked down at said arm. There was a large portion of missing material showing off my metal arm reflecting the glow from the street lamp. Before i had time to further examine he was already attacking again. "I won't make the same mistake twice".

It was me who struck first this time. Punching and kicking while also trying to avoid being touched. At one point i caught a glance of his eyes as his glasses slid down his nose. They were red. Red like and Ishvalans. With those eyes, that scar, and his want to know if i was a State Alchemist, it wasn't hard to come to a conclusion. He was the State Alchemist Killer. The thought quickly got me worried.

Where was Al? Was he ok? I looked distractedly to him for just a second but, a second was all this man needed.

Before i could truly comprehend the situation my automail arm was in the man's hand shattering into a million peices. Shards of metal and wires cut into my skin as they blitzed around me. The red discharged light dying out as the transmutation ended.

At first the pain didn't hit me. My nerves in too much shock but, when the pain hit, it brought me to my knees. The seemingly always gray clouds above opened to hail down heavy, freezing downpour of large droplets. The sky seemed to be in just as much distress as i was.

A streak of metallic gray blurred across my vision. It was Alphonse. Snapping out of my daze i looked up to see Al trading blows with the man. I was still a little too out of it and didn't trust myself to get up and help him yet.

Al was okay. That was a huge relief but, it was short lived.

I watched as the man blew another hole through Al. This time in the middle of his stomach rendering the lower half of his body useless. He crashed to the ground. A loud clanging noise echoed around the street as he fell down into a slouched sitting position against one of the buildings. The rain giving his hollow armour the same sound as an old tin roof being pounded upon by vicious rainfalls.

"Al" i quietly whispered. "ALPHONSE ARE YOU OKAY!?" i screeched through my tears. Tears i'm not sure could be distinguished from the rain.

"I'm alright brother" came his weak response. The man just stood to the side watching our exchange a blank expression on his face. Enraged i stood up launching a series of rash and blind attacks. Blatantly ignoring the fact my mind was to clouded and my body to exhausted to do anything other than hinder me.

It wasn't long till he had my other automail limb in his grasp. More than likely feeling the extra weight of it from all my previous kicks. He made quick work of it, its fate now matching my arm. My mind was to worried about Al to let my body process the pain of more nerves severing.

I tumbled over. Collapsing down to the sidewalk where a well aimed kick from the man sent me skidding into the wall of a nearby alley. The man clad in a yellow raincoat slowly advanced on me greatly intensifying my fear. Fear for myself and mostly for Al manifested across my face.

"BROTHER" Al cried out from the mouth of the alley. "DON'T HURT MY BROTHER" he pleaded.

Was this it? Were Alphonse and i gonna dye at the hands of some State Alchemist killer before ever reaching our goal?

*** Author's Note part 2 ***

So there you have it, chapter three. I know in the anime Scar attacks Ed and Al during day hours but, the idea here is that the day he would have attacked them he attack Elizabeth instead. That's why her attack happened during the day. Please review and all that good stuff. Thank you.

For all the luck that rains down from the clouds I'll see ya next time!

TheDreamFlareAlchemist


End file.
